Power outlets are standard equipment on most automobiles, trucks, boats, campers, and similar vehicles. These power outlets enable an operator to use the low voltage, direct-current power of the vehicle electrical system to power various electrical devices. These electrical devices may include mobile telephones, computers, televisions, and the like. To attach these electrical devices to the vehicle electrical system, a plug or connector, which is attached to the electrical device via a cord, is inserted into the power outlet to establish an electrical connection. It is common that these electrical devices are used and interchanged frequently during operation of the vehicle, during both day and night. Therefore, it is advantageous to illuminate the power outlet to aid the operator in locating the power outlet and inserting a plug therein during nighttime use.
In known designs, power outlets include a power terminal assembly mounted to a metallic casing or housing. The power terminal assembly is electrically coupled to the vehicle electrical system to provide means for providing low voltage, direct-current to an electrical device, such as a mobile phone or the like. Similarly, the metallic casing is electrically coupled to a ground element to ground the electrical circuit. The power outlet further includes a metallic connecting member, such as a rivet, extending through the base of the casing and electrically coupled with the power terminal assembly. An insulator is provided between the connecting member and the casing to electrically and thermally insulate the connecting member from the casing. In operation, the plug of the electrical device is inserted into the casing. The plug typically contacts the connecting member (+), which is connected to the positive side of an electrical circuit, at the end of the plug as well as contacts the metallic sidewall of the casing (-), thereby creating an electrical connection.
In an attempt to illuminate the power outlet to improve the operator's ability to locate the outlet during nighttime operation, a known design employs a light ring extending around the open end of the casing. This light ring is positioned on the external portion of the power outlet and is typically incorporated into the fascia panel of the vehicle. However, this design has various known shortcomings. Primarily, the light ring design draws a larger amount of current from the vehicle electrical system. This current generates heat in the light ring, which must be managed so as not to adversely effect surrounding parts. Moreover, this known design is complicated and expensive to fabricate. Lastly, the exterior positioning of the light ring may not afford adequate protection of the light ring from external impact.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an illuminated power outlet that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art design. Further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an illuminated power outlet having an internal light source for improved lighting and protection of the light source.